


Storm

by Koehler



Series: Hamilton Fics (non-x-reader) [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Co-workers, Comfort, M/M, Power Outage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koehler/pseuds/Koehler
Summary: Hamilton debated hs was to Jefferson's front door, but neither one of them expected to he rained in.





	

“Alexander, you can’t pass every piece of legislation you want to. That’s just not how it works.”

“But I have to pass all the worthwhile and useful ideas that make their way, and I need them to get through. Lives are at stake, Jefferson.”

Thomas made no effort to hide the scoff he made at Alexander’s response. Everyone with at least half of a brain in D.C. knew that this particular piece that Hamilton was currently pressing had far too many flaws and loopholes to ever be passed.

“The ‘lives’ you refer to don’t include minors or people that attain citizenships, and so many people could get around the system that it would be ineffective and a waste of time. Now, if you’ll get out of my way, I can get into my apartment.”

They had been standing outside in the light rain for some time, but Alexander didn’t care that it was 8 pm on a Friday after work, he was still pestering Thomas to sign the damn paper. As he stepped through the front door, Hamilton followed behind him, an annoying determination in his eyes.

“Get out.”

“You can’t kick me out.”

“Yes, I can. Now, out.”

“Are you really going to get rid of your favorite coll-”

Thunder cracked outside, matching the now pelting rain in rhythm. Alexander shot him a look that near-mimicked a puppy dog look. If he were an instrument, he would somehow be able to play Jefferson’s constantly changing favorite tune.

The huff of annoyance was the entirety of the small victory that he allowed.

“You can stay here until you can get a cab to take you home or wherever you want to go, for all I care. Hell, call your girlfriend, or boyfriend, or whoever you want. Just use your cell phone. Mine’s dead.”

Alexander acted slowly, deliberately looking and wandering around the room.

“I don’t have any of those, they don’t work for me. People find it difficult to tolerate my work schedule, which is clearly non-negotiable seeing as it comes first and I just spent several hours overtime voluntarily. Besides, my phone is dead too.”

“Fine, you can call from your phone once it charges. You can use my charger.”

Alexander grumbled a bit before walking over to an outlet.

“We have different chargers.”

Thomas groaned, his eyes rolling as he walked into an adjoining room muttering something along the lines of ‘of course you use a blackberry’. Out of what Alexander tried to convince himself was just an interest in finding dirt to hang over his head, he decided to follow him. It certainly wasn’t curiosity to know all about Thomas.

As he walked in, Jefferson was peeling off the practically skin tight shirt that he had been wearing that day. _It fit him so well. Hell, the shirt was revealing about what was underneath, but the shirt off was even-_

“What the hell?”

Hamilton both regretfully and bashfully looked up at Jefferson’s eyes. He was now standing defensively, his arms crossed. _Oh my his arms._

“Hamilton.”

_Right. Words._

“I-uh- I was following you… I wanted to see what you were doing.”

“Where the hell did you think I was going? It’s my house, I’m off work, and, unlike apparently unlike some people, I prefer pajamas to suits”

“I didn’t expect the strip show.”

The words were out of Hamilton’s mouth before he could stop himself. His gift with words bit him in the ass sometimes. Thomas’s eyebrows shot upward. Suddenly, everything went dark as the power cut out.

“Well, there goes your ‘strip show’, Alexander.”

* * *

 

Candles had been lit, and blankets had been pulled from their high crooks and crannies of the homely space. For some unsurprising reason, there were quite a few candles in the apartment. They were mainly all gathered around the coffee table that sat in the area designated as the living room, which was complete with a small leather couch.

They had designated the couch for Hamilton. Thomas, naturally, was using his room. The small amount of light from the door made Alexander assume that he was still awake. _It was fairly early, so perhaps he was reading._ Hamilton could only wonder what book it was.

A blanket was set up, showing an uneven, quilt-like pattern of mismatching colors and shapes. Alexander found himself drawn to it. It looked so much like it was from a family. He never had a real family, at least not the kind of family that loved and stayed long enough to have quilts.

Wrapping it around himself, Hamilton leaned back onto the couch. Unfortunately for him, the soft footsteps of his coworker getting a glass of water from the small kitchenette set his mind on a track thinking about only him. _Why was he so different now?_

Hell, Jefferson had always been the one shadow that he couldn’t shake. He was constantly there, just waiting to pull apart his work and criticize over his shoulder. He was the person that made him write everything to solidify his work, and he made him stay up past 3 am and drove him absolutely crazy.

Jefferson was the guy in the office that wore violently repulsive paisley ties, the one who’s hair was only shadowed by his ego and determination. He was not the person that Alexander was supposed to picture in a plain shirt and fleece pants that almost looked too good on him.

The flashes of light from outside didn't exactly help either. Hamilton wasn’t one to be easily manipulated, but if there was anything that made him vulnerable, it was torrential rain. Something about it brought back feelings that he didn’t want, ones of fear and loss.

He managed to only slightly flinch as lightning struck nearby, but he couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable. Trying to sleep off the storm, he curled into himself, hiding his face in his knees slightly under the quilt.

* * *

 

The book that Jefferson was reading actually enthralled him, something that wasn’t a small feat. Candlelight wasn’t the best source of light, but it was working. The downpour didn’t scare him, but it was frustrating when a crack of thunder took his focus away from his reading. It was the high pitched whine that really drew his attention, though.

It seemed to be early morning, but the sun was nowhere near coming up. He had almost forgotten his unexpected roommate for the night until the man in question began to whimper. Cautiously, he made his way out of his bedroom and over to the couch.

Alexander was shaking a bit, but still sleeping. He was rolling around, so Thomas picked him up to move him to his bed. He pretended not to feel Hamilton curl up into his chest and place his ear over Jefferson’s heart. He placed him down, watching him curl up again before he crossed over to his side of the bed and sat down again to read.

Alexander immediately moved over to be sleeping on Jefferson’s chest. Thomas looked at him for a moment, wondering what he was thinking and dreaming about. Tentatively, he ran his fingers through Hamilton’s loose hair, being careful of tangles. After a little while, he began to feel drowsy and set down his book, blowing out the candle before falling asleep.

* * *

 Hamilton woke up to something he certainly didn’t expect. First of all, he was now in a bed. He slowly remembered that he was in Jefferson’s apartment, and how the storm affected him. He always tried to be on his own during violent storms, but he wasn’t last night….

  _Oh, shit._

 Why was he in Jefferson’s bed? All he remembered was thunder…. And a heartbeat. _Fuck._

 He looked up to see Thomas standing in the doorway with two mugs. One of his eyebrows was raised, and the mugs seemed almost cozy. They weren’t plain white, which was something that Hamilton thought he would own. Rather, they were completely different than his expectation. One sported Winnie the Pooh, while the other was Eeyore. The blue Eeyore mug was left handed, and Jefferson handed him the other mug.

“What did I do last night?”

“Oh, you only confessed your undying and eternal love for me.”

Hamilton’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped, choosing to stare down at the duvet cover that was covering his legs and sputtering “I-uh, I’m so sorry. I know that’s probably really weird and I promise that I’ll never bring it-”

“Alexander, I was only joking.”

“Oh.”

 Thomas looked at him oddly for a moment before he sat down in a chair that Alexander didn’t notice earlier.

“You freaked out at the storm. You either had a nightmare or something else, so I brought you in here so you wouldn’t fall off the couch if you thrashed around. Sorry if it made you uncomfortable, but I figured you would feel more at ease in a real bed.”

 Hamilton nodded lightly, muttering thanks. The two of them stared out the window in comfortable silence for a while, looking at the pale sky. They quietly sipped their coffee and soaking in the silence, which was ruined a short while later by Jefferson.

“Why did you freak out?”

“Last night? I have this thing with storms because-”

“No, this morning. You acted like I found out your biggest secret or some shit.”

“Something like that…”

 Thomas looked over to him so fast that Alexander was concerned for a moment that he had hurt his neck.

“What?”

His tone was much more serious now, and Hamilton couldn’t tell if his tone was angry or not. Alexander licked his lips nervously, suddenly feeling that they were chapped and near bleeding.

“Well, I really don’t know-”

“Alex, don’t.”

“No! You need to hear this!”

 Thomas stared for a moment, not sure if he could move. Hamilton’s voice shook when he continued.

“I don’t know what to think about you. Every time I see you, I tell myself that you annoy me, that you are the only thing holding me back from everything. No matter how loudly or often I tell myself that, it never works… It never _fucking_ works.

 “Every part of me is screaming that I’m wrong when I don’t see you as against me. I’m wrong when I hear my heart in my ears when you look at me. I’m wrong to think about you before I go to sleep. I’m wrong with every hope I have that you I don’t know what to do, Thomas. I’ve never been wrong before.”

 Although it wasn’t physically exhausting, he was breathing heavily by the end of his confession. Jefferson tried to look him in the eye, but he refused to look up. Thomas sounded a little bit stronger when he said

“What if you weren’t wrong?”


End file.
